un rescate epico
by Great WRITER14
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si peaboody y sherman hubieran rescatado a penny de una forma diferente?


**¡¿Qué HAY AMIGOS de fanfiction?!, en esta ocasión traigo un nuevo fic completo de mr peaboody y Sherman, este es un fic de parodia y comedia musical con la canción de remember the time de Michael Jackson….¡espero que les guste!**

Peaboody y Sherman por fin habían salido de la pirámide en egipto donde los habían encerrado, aunque su forma de escape no fue muy normal ya que salieron por la parte trasera de una pirámide y quedaron sepultados en la arena

-¿sherman?...¿sherman?...¿estas bien?

-estoy bien….-dijo sacando su mano de debajo de la arena

Entonces peaboody se libero de la arena y ayudo a Sherman a salir de ella para luego ir corriendo hasta la puerta trasera de la ciudad

-¡VEN SHERMAN! ¡CORRE! ¡DEBEMOS RESCATAR A PENNY! Tengo un gran plan

Entonces ambos corrieron hasta la puerta trasera de la ciudad pero para su sorpresa cuando llegaron ya estaban cerradas y no había paso hacia adentro

-y ahora ¿Qué aremos señor peaboody?-dijo Sherman angustiado

Entonces Sherman también se angustio por esto, pero de repente se le ocurrió una brillante idea

-¡VEN SHERMAN!-dijo sacando un artefacto de detrás de el

-¿Qué es eso señor peaboo…?

Dejo de hablar ya que un gran flash lo atonto por unos segundos

-owww…..¿Qué…que fue eso señor peaboody?

-ya veras Sherman…..deberás rescatar a penny de un forma mmm…..no muy heroica-dijo dándole un tipo de vestimenta rara

-¿pero todo esto para que señor pea….?

-solo debes tocas a penny por mas de cinco segundos y ella será transportada automáticamente hasta la WABAC y luego tu también serás transportado

Mientas tanto dentro de la ciudad en una ceremonia de bodas en la que podría haber sangre, penny estaba a punto de pasar por un ritual sangriento para el dios del sol rah

-le entregamos este tributo matrimonial al dios del sol rah-dijo el faraón _hai _mientras tomaba la muñeca de penny y acercaba la daga del ritual lenta mente para cortar pero en eso uno de los sirvientes lo interrumpió y le dijo algo al oído-hummm….creo que por primera vez en cientos de años ….habrá algo mas antes de la ceremonia del juramento de sangre-entonces los sirvientes trajeron dos tronos para que ambos se sentaran a presenciar el espectáculo

Entonces las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron y de ella una figura vestida con una vestimenta parecida a una sotana, pero con un gran gorro que no dejaba ver el rostro de la persona que lo usaba, de repente llego hasta las escaleras de donde ellos estaban y se les quedo viendo por unos segundos hasta que touth hablo

-y ¿Qué haces tu mi amigo?

Entonces la figura de rara vestimenta, saco un tipo de pequeñas mini piedras las cuales hicieron un circulo por si solas y la figura se paro encima de ellas las cuales lo hicieron desaparecer por unos momentos lo cual hizo que todos los que estaban ahí incluso los guardias y el rey touth

Pero de un momento a otro volvió a aparecer pero esta ves penny ya sabia quien era….era Sherman….el mismo chico que ella había odiaba por haberla avergonzado frente a la clase…pero esta vez ella estaba feliz de verlo

Entonces Sherman, al no saber que hacer, tuvo que improvisar haciendo lo que el señor peaboody: cantar….y fue lo que hizo

"_Do you remember__  
__When we fell in love__  
__We were young__  
__And innocent then_"

_("Te acuerdas__  
__Cuando nos enamoramos.__  
__Eramos jóvenes e__  
__Inocentes en ese entonces")_

Mientras tanto, peaboody había entrado a la ciudad sigilosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque un guardia lo descubrió e intento gritar, peaboody dio un salto y le dio una patada en la cara lo cual lo dejo desmallado. Una vez que llego a la WABAC inicio todo el sistema y conecto el aparato con el que había flasheado a Sherman ya que con este el podía controlar su cerebro, de modo que lo hizo e hizo que Sherman empezara a moverse de forma que peaboody quisiera, y de un momento a otro Sherman empezó a bailar

_("Do you remember__  
__How it all began__  
__It just seemed like heaven__  
__So why did it end?")_

_("__Te acuerdas__  
__Como empezó todo,__  
__Parecía justo como el cielo.__  
__Entonces, ¿porqué terminó?")_

y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta donde estaba penny

_("Do you remember__  
__Back in the fall__  
__We'd be together__  
__All day long")_

_("Te acuerdas__  
__De vuelta en el otoño,__  
__Nosotros estábamos juntos__  
__Todo el día_")

Y entonces peaboody hizo que Sherman besara la mano de penny, ya que si la tocaba por mas de cinco segundos ella se tele transportaría automáticamente hasta la WABAC

_("Do you remember__  
__Us holding hands__  
__In each other's eyes__  
__We'd stare ")_

Pero esto solo hizo que touth se molestara e hiciera una seña a los guardias para que persiguieran a Sherman lo cual hizo que este saliera corriendo al igual que penny

_("Do you remember the time__  
__When we fell in love__  
__Do you remember the time__  
__When we first met__  
__Do you remember the time__  
__When we fell in love__  
__Do you remember the time")_

Sherman estaba en la ciudad, ocultándose y pensando que el señor peaboody había tenido la idea mas loca de su vida, pero de repente escucho una voz en su cabeza

-¿sherman?...¿sherman, me escuchas?

-¿ , es usted?

-si Sherman soy yo

-¿que hace en mi cabeza?

-estoy conectado con tu cerebro Sherman, todo lo que hiciste hace un momento yo lo hice

-bien….esto es raro….pero…

De repente miro que los guardias lo habían encontrado y se acercaban cada vez mas a el

-¡ !...¡LOS GUARDIAS VIENEN HACIA MI…..¿ QUE HAGO?!

-¡DA UN GIRO!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡SOLO HASLO!

Entonces Sherman se detuvo y dio un giro con sus dos piernas, lo que hizo que un tipo de rayos lo transportara hacia otro lugar donde encontró a penny y volvió a cantar mientras se acercaba mas a ella y volvía a tomar su mano mientras la miraba a los ojos y acercaba mas su cara a la suya y cerraba sus ojos

"_Those sweet memories__  
__Will always be dear to me__  
__And girl no matter what was said__  
__I will never forget what we had__  
__Now baby"_

_("__Esas dulces memorias__  
__Siempre serán queridas para mí.__  
__Nena, no importa lo que se ha dicho,__  
__Yo nunca olvidaré lo que tuvimos__  
__Ahora nena")__  
_

Pero de un momento a otro sherman casi cae de frente ya que había pasado mas de cinco minutos tomando su mano y ya estaba en la WABAC, pero ahora faltaba el asi que dio otro giro y se transporto hasta un gran pasillo del cual empezaron a salir súbditos egipcios haciendo variadas poses egipcias mientras hacían filas detrás de sherman

"_Remember the times__  
__Ooh__  
__Remember the times__  
__Do you remember girl__  
__Remember the times__  
__On the phone you and me__  
__Remember the times"_

_("__Recuerda las veces__  
__Ooh__  
__Recuerda las veces__  
__Te acuerdas, nena__  
__Recuerda las veces.__  
__En el teléfono tu y yo.__  
__Recuerda aquel tiempo.__")_

___"Till dawn, two or three__  
__What about us girl"_

_("Hasta abajo, dos ó tres__  
__¿Qué hay acerca de nosotros?")_

Entonces Sherman junto con otros súbditos empezaron a hacer una coreografía improvisada con varios pasos rapidos

"_Do you. do you, do you,__  
__Do you, do you"_

"_In the park, on the beach__  
__You and me in Spain_

_What about, what about..."_

_("__En el parque, en la playa._

_Tu y yo en españa_

_Sobre que, sobre que")_

_Trrr…tap….tap….tap,trrr,tap…tap_

Después de unos minutos de coreografías de repente Sherman dio un giro mas y se transporto a otro lugar donde accidentalmente se encontró con touth y los guardias los cuales lo rodearon con sus lanzas, pero de repente escucho la voz de peaboody en su cabeza

-¡GIRAN SHERMAN! ¡GIRA!

Entonces Sherman dio un giro y se transporto hasta la WABAC

-¿estas bien Sherman ?-_peaboody_

-si

-mmm...¿sherman?-_penny_

-si….penny

-gracias….por salvarme….cantas y bailas genial

-gracias penny pero yo….

Entonces peaboody presiono un par de teclas en el teclado táctil de la WABAC e hizo que Sherman tomara a penny e hizo un par de pasos de lambada

-yo…..podria enseñarte….si quieres

-si….si quiero

Entonces miro por un momento a peaboody a los ojos con una sonrisa y peaboody solo le guiño ojo

FIN


End file.
